


Warming Touches

by tfw_cas



Series: Seasons of Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Dean Winchester is very stubborn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Smut, Soft-core porn with very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: The bunker's heating system is broken and Dean needs warming up very fast. Castiel has the perfect solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing sort-of smut on my own, so I hope you enjoy it.

As if Chuck himself had wished for it, Sam had gone away to ‘do research’ with Eileen for a couple of weeks, leaving Dean and Castiel all alone in the bunker. For the first day or so everything was fine; they did real research together, watched movies and TV shows on Netflix, and Dean happily cooked for the two of them. The atmosphere was comfortable for the most part, although there were a few times when they found themselves staring a little too long, or sitting so close that they were almost touching. These moments were always broken by Dean becoming hyper aware of the intimacy of the situation and pulling away or looking elsewhere.  _ Anywhere else _ .

 

Of course, Castiel found this rather frustrating; he wanted nothing more than for things between them to move forward and become intimate with the hunter. But he was not about to make any kind of move that would make Dean uncomfortable and he was resolved to wait as long as necessary. He was confident that it would be worth it.

 

About mid-afternoon on the third day, Castiel noticed that Dean was shaking and his hands were red. Fear tinted his thoughts. “Dean, I am concerned that there may be something wrong with you. Are you feeling unwell?”

 

“N-no Cas. It-it's just a bit cold in here.” It seemed that the hunter was having a little trouble speaking as well.  _ It must be really cold for it to affect Dean this badly. _

 

“Is there a problem with the heating system?”

 

“Yeah. I-I tried to fix it but the damn thing’s screwed. It n-needs new parts, and the store’s closed for a few days. Remodelling.”

 

“When?” Castiel was confused about Dean's statement, as they had been together all day.

 

“When, what?” The hunter was just as puzzled by Castiel's question.

 

“When did you try to fix the heating?”

 

“Y-yesterday.”

 

“You are telling me that you have had no heat since yesterday?” Dean nodded in the affirmative. No wonder he was shivering so much. But why had he not said anything? Castiel was unsure what he should do, so he watched the man closely for a few minutes. “Dean.”

 

He raised his eyes to meet the angel’s. “Y-yeah C-Cas?”

 

“I am very worried about your health. You are having trouble speaking and I can sense that your body temperature is beginning to drop dangerously low. We need to leave here until the heating is working again.”

 

“C-Cas, I’m f-fine. No need to make a f-fuss.”

 

Typical Dean Winchester. No need for a fuss,  _ my feathery ass _ . Castiel looked around and realised that the situation was going to get a lot worse; the high-vaulted ceilings looked impressive, but it meant that what little heat there might be would escape very quickly. “We could go to a motel for a few days until it is fixed. This-”

 

Dean cut Castiel off before he had finished speaking. “Cas. I'm n-not going anywhere, ‘kay? I’ll f-fix it tomorrow.” His teeth were chattering now, and even Castiel was starting to feel the effects of the frigid air. His fingers were tingling and he could see condensation coming from his mouth when he spoke. The angel rolled his eyes and got up from the table to get something that would help Dean. 

 

He returned with a woollen blanket - quite possibly the one that Dean had wrapped him in when he had been under Rowena's attack-dog spell - and draped it over the hunter’s shoulders. Dean looked up at him in surprise, but he was obviously thankful for the gesture. He pulled the blanket tightly around himself. His next words were barely audible, and Castiel’s concern over the man’s condition grew. “Thanks, Cas.”  

 

“Dean, you are being extremely stubborn. I must insist that you allow me to take you somewhere warmer.” As the hunter opened his mouth to protest again, Castiel placed his right hand on Dean's left shoulder and they were suddenly standing in a seemingly random motel parking lot. 

 

“D-Dammit Cas, where the hell are we? Take me back, now.”

 

“No, Dean. I will not. Your capacity to make decisions for yourself has clearly been compromised by the extreme cold, and you will do as I tell you.” Castiel loomed imposingly over Dean as he spoke and he noted with some interest the response in Dean's eyes at his commanding tone; it was a look of... lust...desire?  _ Hmmm. _

 

“O-okay Cas. I guess warming up some wouldn't hurt.” They walked towards the motel’s reception desk - Dean still wrapped in the blanket and Castiel keeping a watchful eye on him. After booking a room and turning back to the parking lot to find it, the angel noticed that Dean was still shivering quite violently. He needed to be warmed up as quickly as possible, before he actually developed hypothermia. 

 

Once inside their room, Cas turned to Dean, worry etched on his features. “You are still much too cold for my liking. If you will permit me, I would like to use my body heat to assist you.”

 

Dean's eyes widened in surprise and he looked over at the angel through his eyelashes as he took in a shaky breath. “Er… okay Cas. I-if you think it’ll help.”

 

Castiel took that as the affirmative to pull Dean closer to him. A tremor ran through the hunter’s body and Cas was unsure if it was from the cold or their now extremely close proximity. Dean seemed distracted when he spoke again. “B-but do you have body heat? I mean… you don't feel hot or cold, so…”

 

“Y-yes, I can make the warmth flow into you through my grace. It will be the fastest way to help you.” Castiel was suddenly finding it hard to breathe as they gravitated towards each other, never breaking eye contact. “We… um, we need to remove our clothing.”

 

_ Did Cas just say ‘um’?  _ Dean slowly lifted his trembling hands to the buttons on his shirt and attempted - unsuccessfully - to undo them. “Son of a bitch!”

 

Castiel placed his hands over Dean's, and gasped - they were like ice. He let some of his grace flow into the man, whose breath caught as his eyes closed. “Mmm, Cas. That feels so nice.” He opened his bright green eyes again and stared into Cas’ as a smile began to form on his lips.  _ Those lips… _

 

Castiel gently moved Dean's hands out of the way and slowly undid the buttons on the plaid shirt. He knew that he should be hurrying but he was feeling selfish, and wanted to make this moment last as long as possible. Dean lifted his hands back up and brushed over Castiel’s. He stroked the back of the angel's hands, causing him to pause while he tried to remember how to function. “They're feeling warmer now Cas. Look.”  

 

The man’s soft petting continued as Castiel undid the last of the buttons. Their eye contact never wavered and he could feel his breath hitch as he slid Dean's shirt and the blanket over his shoulders and down his arms. Gazes growing intense, the angel pulled and lifted the t-shirt that Dean had been wearing underneath up and over his head, revealing the hunter’s chest and stomach. A blush rose to paint Dean's cheeks, revealing the freckles that dotted their way across his face.  _ Angel kisses _ . It made him want to kiss the human. He wanted it so badly that he could barely focus on what he was supposed to be doing. 

 

Castiel turned away from Dean for a moment as he removed his trench coat, throwing it to the end of the bed. As Cas did this, he heard the man beside him make a strangled noise. Returning his gaze toward him, he saw that Dean’s eyes were darkened with arousal, accompanied by a look of adoration. He began to undo the buttons on his own shirt then, watching Dean as he did so. When he removed the garment, Dean reached out to the angel’s chest and ran his hand down over his ribs to settle on his hip. It made Castiel's heart skip a beat. “Dean. W-would you-?”

 

“Yes. God, yes.” The hunter nodded enthusiastically. Whatever Castiel had in mind was perfectly okay with Dean. He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him forward, closing what little space had been between them and crushing their heaving chests together. The air became heavy, as Castiel sent waves of grace into Dean, who started to moan uncontrollably at the sensation. As the angel thought about how he might die if they did not kiss soon, Dean crashed their lips together. Castiel had kissed two people before, but this... this was  _ bliss. _ Their mouths moved in unison and they began to grind against each other, frantically building up a delicious friction. 

 

“Fuck! Cas.…” Dean pulled his mouth away from Castiel and groaned. He began to place kisses on Castiel’s neck; slowly moving down to his nipples. Sucking and flicking them with his tongue until the angel was squirming and moaning beneath his touch. 

 

“Dean… what? I- ohhh….” There was a feeling growing inside him… one he had never felt before. It seemed that the grace he was using to fuel arousal in Dean was affecting him, too. Or was it that the human he was undeniably in love with was currently half-naked in his arms? He brought his hands up to Dean’s head to run his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly and drawing a moan of approval from the man. He could feel a pull in the direction of the bed, but it was too late.

 

A shudder ran through him and his vision whited out as his orgasm hit. “D-Dean!” He cried out as they continued to rut against each other. His sight returned just in time to watch Dean come undone until his whole body convulsed in ecstasy. Castiel captured his lips in a passionate kiss as they came slowly back down, together. They held on to each other, caressing and stroking as they exchanged shy smiles.

 

“Cas. What… what just happened?” 

 

“I used my grace to warm you up. Are you warm enough now, Dean?”

  
“Er, yeah, and the way you did it was awesome. My pants are in a bit of a mess, though.” Dean chuckled as they both glanced down to see that they were still only half undressed. With a content smile, Castiel decided he was going to them in that motel room for the time being. That way he could continue to keep Dean’s body temperature steady. Over and over again, and for as long as necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for beta-ing this for me and adding some magic touches. Also, for suggesting the soft-core porn with very little plot tag.
> 
> If you liked it please leave me a kudos or a comment.


End file.
